


Sheffield Steel

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Shaving, Smut, TARDIS rooms, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is a perfectionist about certain rituals, and in the aftermath of a rough adventure, Rose gets to see one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts weekly prompt: In Between (what happens between adventures).  
> Inspiration struck with [this post](http://chiaroscuroverse.tumblr.com/post/140296559841). For further visuals, [ see here](http://chiaroscuroverse.tumblr.com/post/134906637016/i-cant-get-enough-of-his-face-part-2-shaving) . (Shame it’s only a plastic abomination. ;)  
> Much thanks to SequenceFairy for the beta. I continued to play with it, so all mistakes are mine. :)
> 
> Chapter 1 can be read as a teen-rated one-shot. Rating will increase next chapter. :)

_They’re covered in soot and holding hands. An alien ship levitates into an alien sky and rockets toward the atmosphere, sonic boom in its wake, chastened, heading for its home galaxy. Harsh words still ring in her ears, and she hesitates before turning to him, not wanting the crush of disappointment. But when she glances over, it takes her breath away. He’s not watching the departing ship. He’s watching her, and she doesn’t have to ask if she’s forgiven. He looks at her like she’s the answer and the question all in one, and she cuts her eyes back up to the ship, not knowing what to do._

Rose couldn’t stop thinking about that look, and it buoyed her as she slipped down a dim Tardis hallway, because she couldn’t fall asleep and she needed to be close to him. The hallway ended in front of a carved insignia on a wooden door. Trust the Tardis to have her back. She knocked and the door swung open under her hand.

The room was dark, but for a light spilling from another doorway. “Doctor?” she called.

She noticed the sound of running water first. Then a rhythmic swish. She stepped into the darkened room, and realized the light came from the en suite on the far side. Suddenly it all felt intrusive. This was a mistake. She started to sneak away when he stepped out and her heart dropped all the way to her feet.

“Rose?” He was dressed, in theory, though without leather he seemed naked. A white vest and loose cotton trousers. Jimjams? The thought seemed ridiculous for the Doctor, but then, he had to sleep in something.

Too late, she realized she was still staring and hadn’t said a word. He walked toward her, frowning. “Rose? Are you all right?” His arms were bare. His shoulders. He smelled of water and soap and his hair was damp. Well, of course he’d been in the shower. They’d both needed a good scrubbing when they got home. She had a bare face herself, and damp hair clipped on her head. 

And she was still staring.

“Didn’t mean to come in. ‘m sorry.”

“S’all right. What is it?” He turned, looking around himself in comical fashion. “Did I miss a spot?”

She grinned, “No, looks like you got it all.” If it made a good excuse to openly ogle his exposed skin, well... “Um, I—couldn’t sleep. You know, everything.” _Stupid._

His pause felt longer than it probably was, but he smiled gently. “Don’t want to be alone?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“Well, all right. Busy, me, but you can stay here, and then we’ll go the library and watch a film if you’re not tired. Fair enough?”

“Yeah, sounds nice. Thank you. I feel a bit silly now.”

He waved a hand to indicate the en suite, “Well, come on.”

He couldn’t be inviting her into the loo? She hesitated and he rolled his eyes.

“What’s the matter? Never seen a man shave before?”

She laughed, and all at once the strange intimacy seemed perfectly natural. Next thing she knew she was perching at the end of the long counter in _the Doctor’s loo_ , not close enough to get in his way, trying to be cool while he resumed what turned out to be stropping a straight razor on a long piece of leather. The rhythm of his hands and the rasping sound mesmerized her. The last of the steam from his shower swirled out toward the cooler air of the bedroom, and she felt her cheeks getting hotter as she wondered if his skin was still damp. Time for some distraction.

“Course I’ve seen a man shave. I’ve had boyfriends.”

“Oh, so we’re going with a loose definition of ‘man,’ then?” He picked up a short brush to dip it in a pot of something delicious-smelling, but not before she saw the corners of his mouth quirk up.

“Stop, you,” Rose said with a laugh, and leaned her head back on the mirror. “’Sides, you’re the alien around here. How would I know a fancy Time Lord needed a shave like a regular bloke? Guess I thought you’d have some techno-shaver, or the sonic.”

She realized her tongue was between her teeth when his eyes lingered on it, before snapping back to his bowl of rising foam. “Me, _fancy Time Lord_ ,” he scoffed, “that’s more funny than you know. Anyway, you should learn, Rose Tyler, that some things are not improved by technology.” He began to brush foam around his face and neck and Rose shifted to ease the tension growing in her core. “This,” he added, holding up the razor, “Sheffield steel. Twentieth century. Nothing regular about it.” He started making swift downward strokes on one cheek.

“Guess I’ve never seen anyone actually use an old-fashioned razor, ‘cept on telly.”

“So you’ve only seen those plastic abominations. Leave it to apes to give up perfection for convenience.”

“Oh, but what you’re saying is the perfection comes from us apes too, huh? Had to be a reason you hang around us. Anyway, was gonna say I do know a bit about this. My dad sold kits for one of his business plans.” She trailed off somewhat, watching the razor slowly reveal his skin. “Mum probably has a few strops still under her bed.”

The Doctor lifted a brow. “No comment.”

Rose giggled. “Don’t even go there. I mean in the boxes—nevermind!” She cocked her head and watched him work around his lips. “You know, you look like me doing my makeup, pullin’ faces in the mirror.”

He paused the razor at his neck to give her a look. “Usually don’t have a peanut gallery for this part.”

She couldn’t stop smiling. No telling what made him invite her into his private space this particular night, but she would enjoy every second. He shook a wad of foam into the sink and rinsed the razor under steaming water, gazing at his reflection for a moment. 

“Those fancy Time Lords, though. Clean-shaven, the lot of them. With rare exceptions.” He frowned and watched the water run over the blade. Rose waited silently. He almost never mentioned his people. His face become so shadowed that Rose’s heart clenched. The moment stretched too long and she floundered for something to bring him away from his dark thoughts.

“I’m glad you’re not still angry with me. You’re not, are you?”

He glanced at her, eyes soft. “I wasn’t really angry.”

Her brows went up at that.

“Well, all right, I was, but not like you think. More scared you were getting yourself killed.”

“I knew what to do.” She crossed her arms.

He laughed and picked up his bowl and brush again. “Yeah, guess you usually do, don’t you? Your bravery’ll be the death of me.”

She was surprised to see him lathering his face again. “Thought you were finished?”

“Ah, the key to the perfect shave – once with the grain, once from the side. Never a cut and smooth as a Slitheen’s bottom!”

She cracked up at that. “Eugh, nooo!”

He shaved faster this time and she was again overcome by the motion of his skillful hands. She couldn’t help her thoughts. A powerful wave of arousal swept through her and she fought to keep her breathing even though she could feel her skin reddening.

“Well, let me be the judge of how smooth it is.” Good, that felt like a lighthearted, flirty-as-usual tone.

“Bollocks!” the Doctor shouted, and she saw a spot of red on his jawline.

Rose doubled over with laughter. “Seriously? You just got done braggin’ that you never cut yourself.”

“I don’t! Must be you distractin’ me.” He waved the razor in her general direction. “All that talk about Slitheen and stupid human boys.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

He went on, naming several more species and how they compared unfavorably to him, before grabbing the sonic and giving a quick zap to the spot.

“Ah, technology to the rescue!” she said triumphantly.

He grumbled but she saw a suppressed smile. “If you’d be so kind as to let me finish.”

“Of course, sir, please do.” Rose gave him a regal wave, and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them, still smiling widely.

When the last of his shaving foam was gone, he ran his hands around his chin approvingly. “Still pretty near perfect, if I do say so.” He splashed a few times with hot water and put a towel to his face.

Rose hopped off the counter. “Ok, now comes the test.” His eyes grew hooded as she approached slowly, hands up. “May I?”

He nodded. Her hands had been itching for this for awhile now, but she hadn’t been sure what he would say. She lifted both palms to his cheeks and stroked across from his ears to the corner of his mouth and back, then down and up. Her thumbs circled over his upper lip. Then she flipped and ran the backs of her hands up his throat and over his chin. His nostrils flared but he didn’t say a word. Or move.

“Ok, I’m impressed.” She kept her hands where they were. “I don’t feel a thing.”

“Is that right?”

“Nope. I accept your shaving superiority.” She thought he might move away, but he didn’t. She felt his breath over her fingers. Her pulse thrummed in her ears. Brave, he called her. Time to show him. She inhaled to steady her voice. “Well, one more test.”

She cupped the back of his neck and pulled his head toward her, gently, giving him time to resist. He didn’t. She put her cheek to his and nuzzled across him, catlike. Then the other side.

“Still all right?” he asked, voice lower than she’d ever heard it.

“Yeah, think so.” She turned just enough that her lips skimmed across his chin, but she didn’t pucker into a kiss. Officially. “Softer than I expected.”

“s’the razor. Exfoliates.”

“Ah.” Her lips were now brushing the corners of his mouth and he hadn’t stopped her. She realized his hands were on her waist, starting to dig in. “Another last thing?” It came out in a whisper.

“Ok.”

She caught his top lip between hers, ever so tenderly, then moved to the bottom, brushing with her lips as she moved. She angled away to look at him. “Nice work. Perfect.”

“I’d say so.” He pushed hard on her hips and she stepped backwards and landed with a thud and a gasp against the wall. He pressed his hips against hers and gripped her chin, looking into her eyes for a moment. Then kissed her. No more pretense, no hesitation. He slanted his head and widened her lips with his own and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

When he withdrew, she inhaled deeply and clawed at his neck to bring him back to her, hearing herself whimper. Another long kiss, tongues tangled. Rose felt a wildness rising up in her and she was considering trying to drag him to the floor when he stopped again and moved kiss down the side of her neck.

“Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Come to the library with me?”

She froze, not sure if that meant he was cutting this off. But he bit her earlobe, giving her a deep shudder, and leaned back with a grin.

“S’ok. Come on.” He indicated with his head.

She smiled back at him so hard her cheeks felt near to bursting and nodded. He grabbed her hand and didn’t have to say ‘run.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Rose to the library and makes a wish come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note rating change! Explicit this chapter.

Rose was sure the Tardis shortened the hall to the library doors. They ran through and the Doctor swung her around and pressed her to the wall for another full body kiss. One hand plucked the clip from her hair and she heard it bounce across the floor. He pulled back and fluffed out her damp hair and she watched, fascinated, at his look of intense concentration.

He caught her eyes and smiled gently. “Suitably mussed.”

Her heart hammered while she waited for his lead. He stepped into the cozy center of the library, which contained a low, wide couch and comfy chairs across from the viewscreen that played anything they cared to watch. He pointed the sonic and a fire jumped up in the fireplace. (When she’d asked if it was a real fire, he’d only given her a withering look and said, “Everything on my ship is real.”) The stacks surrounded this cocoon and rose higher than she could see, yet the sound never echoed like they were in a room this vast.

She followed, hand brushing his back, while the Doctor opened a blanket across the couch and pushed pillows away (all things which had appeared after Rose moved in, to his apparent chagrin).

“My original plan was to start the film and do the things I was itching to do last time we were here, now that I know you’re amenable.” He stopped and cupped her cheek, looking vulnerable for the first time. “You are amenable, right?”

Rose laughed and light tears sprang to her eyes. The last time they’d been here, she’d used the excuse of the scary movie to work her way as close to him as she dared, curling into his arms and hiding her face in his chest when she flinched at the movie. That night she’d thought nothing could be better than feeling his laughter and syncopated heartbeat. They’d watched sequels until she fell asleep with her head on his lap, and she woke up in her own bed.

Now she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I am. Very much.” She deepened the kiss for a moment, sighing happily. “What did you want to do before?”

He broke into a manic grin, waggled his brows once, and said, “I’d rather show you. Later. Think I’ll move on to plan B now.” He half-lifted, half-pushed her and she shrieked happily as her back hit the couch.

Then he was on her. His lips and tongue skated across her collarbone and up the side of her neck where he bit and sucked, making her squirm in pleasure. Her bent legs closed around his hips and she felt him, gloriously hard, rubbing against her center, and rolled her hips up to meet him. His hands went under her body and he squeezed her with both arms and whatever each hand could reach like he wanted to pull her inside him. His arms were so strong it made her a bit dizzy. He felt warmer than usual, or maybe it was her own heat?

“Com’ere.” She pulled at his shoulders, opening her mouth in invitation. He gave her what she wanted, crushing his lips to hers, hard. Her nails scratched up the back of his neck into his hair. She moaned into his mouth as he stroked her tongue with his.  “ _Doctor_ ,” she breathed, as he broke away momentarily to tilt his head.

He left his mouth open over hers for a long moment, inhaling her breath, then closed over her tongue, pulling gently. She followed his slowed pace, a tingling swirling across her skin, down her spine, and into her core. Her nipples tightened against his chest and she craved his hands. He moved from top lip to bottom lip, licking and sucking lightly.

“You taste amazing,” he said when he returned his tongue to her neck and shoulder. “Knew you would.”

Her hands swept down his body, enjoying the flexing of his shoulder and back muscles as he shifted over her. After going under the hem of his cotton vest to feel more skin, she had the giddy realization that she could grab his bum—and went for it. His erection was tempting her with each roll of her hips. Her fingers slid under the waistband of his light trousers, and she worked them under him, reaching for it—.

But then the Doctor sat up on his knees and pushed her tee shirt over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up. She shivered with the sudden separation from his body and her clothing all at once, and not a small amount of anticipation. He looked at her with the slightest smile and put a palm on her cheek, before skimming that hand down to her chest, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. His fingers caressed her nipple and she gasped with a surge of arousal.

He rolled off the couch to settle with knees on the floor. He leaned over to kiss her deeply again, and put both hands on her breasts, squeezing and then strumming across them with his fingers. She arched into his hands. His mouth followed and he made appreciative murmurs as he licked between them and then across each nipple.

“That’s right, let me hear you,” the Doctor said into her chest, and she realized she’d been moaning louder. Her pelvis rocked up rhythmically but he was frustratingly not on top of her anymore.

“Please, Doctor. Want you, please, _please_.” She clutched at his back, needing his weight but also not wanting to lose the bliss of his tongue and hand on her breasts.

“A bit of patience,” he murmured, “I still need more—” His other hand came up between her legs and cupped her, hard, before gripping a handful of fabric and pulling it all down her legs. He sat up and looked her up and down, then caught her eyes and grinned. “Perfect.” But instead of climbing back on top of her, he guided one of her legs off the side of the couch, and settled himself inside it, comfortably leaning over her. “There. Just how I wanted you.”

She said a breathless, “Oh!” as his intention became clear. He pressed kisses across her belly and hipbones and sucked at an intensely pleasurable spot at the top of her leg, before moving down. His hand preceded him, gently stroking through her wetness and spreading her for him. He pressed her other thigh open and his tongue swooped across her labia, making her squeal. At her entrance, he lapped, then pressed his tongue inside her. The murmurs of enjoyment deep in his throat and chest vibrated through her and she answered with louder cries.

Her hands went into his hair and flitted across his ears, and he seemed to love it. He made a loud sound and the hand on her thigh spasmed and clenched hard enough to bruise her. He buried his face even further into her and she rocked back at him, amazed at how deep his thrusting tongue was able to reach. She started to beg, unaware of what words exactly were coming out. Dangling on the edge and she needed just a little more—

Finally, he pressed the tip of his thumb in and moved up to close his lips around her clit and suck gently. Her hands flailed wildly, scratching across his scalp then finally fisting into a cushion. His tongue flickered across with butterfly caresses and she screamed as coiled pleasure exploded out to her fingers and toes.

When she came down she realized she was holding his face against her and let up with a breathless laugh. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be!” He rubbed his cheek and chin again each thigh in turn and popped up, flushed and grinning. “That was fantastic!”

“Oh my God.” Rose threw her arms over her face. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”

“I felt it. Here.” He glided his thumb in an out of her a little and she shivered with an aftershock. He pulled it out and licked it, still smiling.

She giggled and brushed his face with her knuckles. “Stop that. You look daft.”

“Can’t a man be proud? Couldn’t be sure my moves would hold up.”

“Your moves were _brilliant_. Guess 900 years is good for something.”

His eyes grew hooded as he looked at her and caught a finger gently between his lips. “This is…unusual. Never expected—” There was that haunted look again and she stroked his cheek and wished again she could take it all away. He covered it with a smile. “’Sides, I could hardly go shaggin’ my way through time and space. Imagine the trouble I’d cause!”

“You cause trouble anyway,” she chuckled.

But he had dropped to her waist and hips, mumbling into them. “Needed to taste you. After you flung all those pheromones at me, makin’ me mental.”

She got on her elbows. “What are you talking about?”

“Didn’t you realize?” He hovered over her belly, brows raised. “You made me cut m’self.” She stared at him, questioning. “The smell of you was damned distracting, I don’t know what you were thinking about, but—”

“Ohh, God, are you serious? I was looking at your hands, ok, thinkin’ about how, um—” She stopped, a little embarrassed.

“S’ok.” His face was earnest, and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

“I was watching your hands move. With the razor. Reminded me of you piloting. And playing the musical thing, you know, at Van Statten’s. Made me want. Well, I always want. Dunno what was different.”

He crawled back onto the couch, hovering, and kissed up her rib cage. “Difference was it was just you and me – couldn’t convince myself someone else was stirrin’ you up. Tell me what you wanted.”

“Wanted you to touch me. I thought about your hands and, um, usin’ them on me. But I never knew you could tell. I’d’ve been so embarrassed. Expected you to be annoyed at having a randy ape around.”

“Humans are most all randy apes. Turns out I like this one.”

“Well, how would I ever know that?” she laughed. “I don’t even know how we’re here right now. Ten to one, I wake up in my bedroom in a minute.”

“Not a dream.”  He kissed the underside of one breast. “And I’d like to use my hands on you more, when you’re ready.” He snaked a hand back to gently tease at her folds. “And my mouth again. How’d you like the smooth face?”

That gave her a quiver.  “Honestly, I forgot. Though now that you mention, it was lovely.” She couldn’t stop smiling. “You wanna touch me? One condition. Take your clothes off. And let me touch you.”

He looked down at himself, like he hadn’t realized, and back at her. “Yes, ma’am.” He whipped off his shirt and came back to rest on his side next to her.

She turned to face him and began to touch his bared skin, enjoying the breadth of his chest. “Well, you got halfway there,” she said, popping his waistband and sliding her hand around for another squeeze of his bum.

“You do the rest,” he murmured, trying to capture her lips again while she giggled and ducked.

“Hey, I’m busy lookin’ here!” She smooched his neck and chest. “I love your body, Doctor.”

“You’ve created a monster. Now that I’ve seduced you, I’ll be insatiable.”

“Excuse you, I was the one who did the seducing. Still doin’ it, so shh.” She palmed his cock, still rock hard under his the thin cotton of his trousers, then squeezed, shuddering with a renewed arousal. “Ohh,” she breathed. “I think I want more of this.” She looked up at him. “Um, is anything different to what I’m used to?”

He’d screwed his eyes shut and gasped almost inaudibly at the movement of her hands. “Eh, not too much. Physiological superiority.” She snorted. “Well, and genetic incompatibility. There’s more…not physical. We can talk about it later.” He thrust gently at her hand, groaning softly.

She gently lifted the fabric and pushed it down below his hips, exposing him and lightly stroking. He was thick and, she thought, absolutely gorgeous. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation, then, decision made, scooted down his body, pushing off his trousers the rest of the way.  She took her time letting her hands roam over his cock, before giving the tip a small lick. He shivered, and she opened to take the entire head between her lips and sweep her tongue around it.

The Doctor’s appreciative moans grew louder. She guided him further into her mouth, let him thrust lightly at her throat. His fingers were in her hair and he seemed on the verge of losing control. She was considering whether to speed up and concentrate on making him come, when he withdrew and pulled her up toward him.

“Not yet, precious girl. _So_ beautiful. I know I’m greedy—give me your tongue.” He rolled on top of her again, kissing her deeply. His hips dropped right into perfect position and she lunged up to press her clit against his shaft.  “Ready?”

“Please.”

His lips hovered above her mouth, and she guided him into her with a hand. He plunged as deeply as he could and stopped. She trembled, squeezing him rhythmically.

“Rose, my Rose.” His forehead pressed to hers. He withdrew, slowly, then pressed back in, and repeated, a little more quickly each time. “You feel so good. Love how you sound. Let me hear you.”

He filled her. Exquisitely. She got louder and he got faster. Until he stopped and pushed up on his arms.

“I know how I want you.”

Rose was floating. “Anything.”

He pulled out and got on the floor. “Bend over the couch,” he told her and, heart racing, she did. The height was just right for her knees on the floor. He got behind her and pushed her torso down to the cushion, a little roughly. It excited her.

He lined up and pushed back into her with a groan, and took advantage of the position to run his hands all around her torso, eventually cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples.

Thrusting harder, he said into her ear, “This is what I wanted before. You were on my lap and I couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you like this. Calculated all the angles. Tell me you love it.”

“I love it. I love your cock. Harder, please!”

“Are you going to come around me?”

“Yes, yes! Please touch me.”

He grabbed her hips for leverage and pounded faster, and between his thrusts and the pressure of the couch under her, she was climbing fast. He got one hand under her, fingers thrumming.  Close. So close. She turned to look over her shoulder at him and the intensity in his face as he stared down at himself fucking her spiked her right to the threshold.

She dropped her face down and felt her legs begin to tremble and she clenched around his cock and came, harder than the first time, crying out into the cushion. “More, more, more!” He hilted in, one, two, three more times, shouting, and she felt him release inside her, in waves that seemed to go on and on.

He fell across her back, head on her neck, still groaning, hands splaying across her spine and she was suffused with a feeling of golden lightness and overwhelming love. She reached back to touch his head, suddenly aching for connection, and burst into tears. Whispered words were flowing out before she thought enough to hold them back: “I love you, I love you, _I love you_.”

He stiffened and pulled back from her. She realized–and froze in dread that in spite of everything, she’d just gone too far. Her eyes squeezed shut. He pulled her up and turned her toward him.

“Rose? Rose, look at me.” He didn’t sound angry.

“M’sorry. I was—caught up in the moment.” She opened her eyes.

He was staring wide-eyed, with that look again. “No, I’m sorry. You didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t know it would. I shouldn’t’ve—. Oh, Rose, I hope you’ll forgive me!”

“What? Why?”

He wiped her tears with his thumb. “Touch telepath. I didn’t mean to do it, but I sor’of threw all my feelings at you. Lost control at the end. I’m sorry. I didn’t go into your mind or anything—”

“Go into my mind?!”

“Remember the stuff I said we could talk about later?” He looked properly sheepish.

She stared. “That was you?”

“You said you love me.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Her tears started falling again. “Guess you know everything now.”

“So do you. Don’t you realize?” His smile was so tender she thought her heart would break.

“Oh,” she sighed, and caught his lips.

After another kiss or two, he pushed her to stand up. “Come on, let’s get you comfortable.” He swiped between her thighs with his balled up shirt, making her laugh, then lay down on top of the blanket again, pulling her in next to him and wrapping it around them both.

She pillowed her head over his hearts and slung a leg over his hips. “Okay. Think I’ll just live here now.”

He was quiet long enough for her to get drowsy, and she almost didn’t hear his whispered, “ _Please_.”


End file.
